$\dfrac{2}{7} \times 9 = {?}$
Answer: $9$ is the same as $\dfrac{9}{1}$ $\dfrac{2}{7} \times \dfrac{9}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{2 \times 9}{7 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{18}{7}$